Various types of product storage, such as shelving, bin shelving, foldaway shelving and drawer systems are known for cargo vans, cube vans, transit vehicles, etc.
Foldaway shelving for vehicles is common. Foldaway vehicle shelving is provided in various sizes and for various purposes. The common benefit of foldaway shelving is that it can be folded down to support items, and folded up out of the way when not being used. However, foldaway shelving has weight limits that sometimes limit their use for supporting heavier items.
It is desirable to provide high density foldaway shelving for cargo vans, cube vans, transit vehicles, etc. It is also desirable to provide high density foldaway shelving that is still relatively lightweight and cost effective. It is also desirable to provide shelving that is easy to assemble.